


Your Love (Deja Vu)

by chairhatesyou



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU where george is gay, Abusive Parents, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Confessions, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Heat Waves - tbhyourelame, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Characters, M/M, Minecraft, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Sad, Self-Discovery, Separations, Slow Burn, dream is questioning his sexuality, everyone is legal dw, george is v chill about his sexuality, ive been listening too much to glass animals help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chairhatesyou/pseuds/chairhatesyou
Summary: george meets dream at a con. they exchange discord info and start talking, and he realizes that they have a lot more in common than he thought. their friendship grows over the next couple of months as they chat over voice calls for hours on end...dream asks george if he wants to be more than friends.george didn't even realize the mistake he'd just made.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

uhhhhh uhhh UHHH

ok ok so like what am I doing?  
i haven't a clue either so let's go >:) 

ok ok so like plot?? 

def wanna do something inspried by Your Love by Glass Animals hmmm and some sort of toxic relationship too errmmmm what else dream and george toxic relationship? like idk they meet at a con or something and end up getting each other's discord...that leads to endless nights of voice calls and videogames only to lead to something more, maybe a relationship? but george is hesitant, as this is his first serious relationship and not having any prior experience with one he decides fuck it why not life is short. oops it was a bad idea. but not at first at first, at first it was okay innocent, wholesome so far from what their relationship actually consisted of. and then, then came the lies and the secrets and the suspense only to be pushed away ... anyways yucky toxic relationship?? but it's painstakingly hard for george to leave, and when dream leaves him, he wonders if he made the right choice. don't think about him, don't talk about him, don't text him, don't go and visit him. just completely let your mind go, depersonalize and protect yourself, you know this isn't something you are ready to deal with. so george leaves. he leaves his family, friends, the world, all to go to a place where everything is better, where he won't have to think about whether or not he made the right choices, where he doesn't hear the voices in his head telling him that it's all his fault, that he did this to himself, and how it was inevitable,even if it means sacrificing everything and anything simply so he could feel nothing. because feeling nothing, feeling empty seems so much easier than feeling whatever dream made him feel. 

ok ok this is a work in progress but help me out here like this is my first time writing something like this (fanfic, yeah ew lol) and please give me tips!! i am totally open to anything, i just want to learn lol :) 

-parkbench


	2. We've Got These Summertime Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //tw  
> mentions of death (parent) and divorced parents 
> 
> Some backstory on George and Dream's lives, and what seems to be the beginning of an odd, yet chaotic friendship. At least that's what George thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (kay so they are like somewhere between 19 and 23?? i dunno but yeah
> 
> this is totally a rough draft and just some ideas im putting out there, please please please if you have any ideas or recommendations feel free to leave something in the comments as it would be very appreciated :)

ok ok so chapter one hmmm (this is DRAFTS nothing is set in stone) 

idea one: BACKSTORY sort of?  
\---  
George is just finished with college anddd ermm okok so he lives on his own in his apartment, and basically never goes out except for the nesecites. one night after going grocery shopping he gets a friend request from someone on discord. he opens it it's dream, he accepts it without a doubt in his mind. he's done generally okay on his own, yet always checking up on his mum every now and then. mans makes most of his money streaming on twitch, as college was not cheap. also, his dad died when he was just a child so he doesn't remember much, just his mum's face when she received the news and then years and years of therapy. he was confused as to why his mum was so sad, as he didn't really understand the meaning of death at such a young age. mostly he's just thought of it as just him and his mum, always.

dream on the other hand has sort of a chaotic household, and with a kid sister who won't stop making remarks about how late he stays up at night gaming, or how she can hear him from across the house; there never seems to be a dull moment. his parents are going through a bit of what some would call a rough patch, but he knows that they'll probably get divorced anyway. from the constant arguing from his parents and the non-stop comments from his sister, dream's escape is video games. he has been saving up for quite a while to go to this con overseas (in the UK) and dreams of the day when he can finally get his ass out of this godamn house. 

\---  
so like a time skip  
\---

to when dream flies out to the UK and is looking for a place to stay for a few nights. dream heard from a friend that a mutual friend of his lives in the UK and also happens to be going to the con. dream's friend sets them up, and they find a place to meet up in the airport. George and dream take the tube (train?) to his neighborhood and walk to his place from there. it's small and a bit cramped, but better than living with a chaotic ass family. they have like one day to hang out before the con, so George tells dream to make himself comfortable at home. they don't really know each other so well, so the evening goes by ever so slowly. in attempts to address the awkwardness of the situation, George starts up a convo with dream about how they both know sapnap, their mutual friend. they laugh about how dream he known him for practically his whole life, and how he has the most embarassing photos of him from high school. george knows him from a meet up with sapnap and some other content creators dream has never heard of. 

the next morning george, being the almost-ready-for-anything-except-surprise-guests man he is, takes dream with him to scope out the area for the con. they walk around and chat about similar interests, and how they both discovered twitch and video games, and, of course, the con. dream thanks george repeatedly for letting him stay with him, and george brushes it off as he says don't sweat it. a friend of sapnap's is a friend of mine.


End file.
